


Royals In Bed

by The_Smut_King



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cock Warming, Crossdressing Kink, Feminization, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied Relationships, Keith (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Light BDSM, Mentioned Adam (Voltron), Mentioned Matt Holt, Mentioned Shay (Voltron), Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smut_King/pseuds/The_Smut_King
Summary: "We're bigger than we ever dreamed, and I'm in love with being queen" -Royals by Lorde





	Royals In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested a lot on my tumblr, and I finally managed to do it! Hope y'all enjoy!

There is a ton of reasons that Lance loves women. Like, don’t get him wrong! He appreciated all bodies and genders but women were something to be worshipped. One of these reasons was because Mama McClain hadn't raised a Tom fool who jeered at women and treated them like less. Also because Veronica would have actually kicked his ass if he had done that when he was younger and she was terrifying when angry. 

 

The second reason was because women were very well primped with their smooth and soft skin, gentle lips(at least in his encounters) and they just smelled better than any guy Lance had fiddled around with during his experimentation days. Plus, women laughed at his jokes and they were just nice in general if you knew how to properly treat them like the queens they were.

 

Which is why it's hilarious that Lance is cursing out an entire planet of female like aliens.

 

(Well- technically they weren't female since this race had no concept of binary and simply existed which was pretty cool in Lance's opinion.)

 

It had been a routine distress call for team voltron. A planet under siege by the Galra empire and its' inhabitants struggling to hold back against them on their own, so they had fired up a beacon for help before the paladins showed up. After jumping through a wormhole to the jungle like planet(named U’ndiguru), the paladins had ran to their lions and destroyed those purple bastards like the badasses they were- and okay so maybe Lance now winces as he remembers the way one battle cruiser had slammed into Red and made his vision swam beneath his visor, or how Green had nearly been blown up when Pidge had been cornered by another fleet of cruisers but he shakes the thought off like dust when they touch down on U'ndiguru's aquamarine jungles to meet the U'ndigurians. 

 

And let Lance tell ya, the U’ndigurians are something to behold- like god damn! 

 

With their skin as pale as the jungle's tree trunks and as soft as the fur on a newborn kitten, the U'ndigurians were absolutely God like when Lance gazed upon them. Their bright ice blue eyes that held vast knowledge on the galaxies that humans could only hope to see. 

 

Most of them wore different colored sashes that looked as soft as their skin but was on the sheer side of things, like lingerie from Victoria's Secret- which wasn’t bad because they all looked like they could bench press Shiro and Hunk at the same time without breaking a sweat. 

 

With their long golden thread like hair, one U'ndigurian had walked towards the paladins with a large smile on their face. Long, silk-like, blue skirts that parted around their equally long legs, shimmered as the being moved- the circlet on their head pointing that they were a person of power. Which was helpful since the U'ndigurians looked identical to each other save for the long streaks of color that circled their throats. 

 

"Paladins of Voltron, my people thank you for coming to our aid." Oh jesus christ almighty, their voice was so melodic, like the strumming of the guitar Lance used to play back against home. "We had been afraid that today would be our final fight against evil. I am Lianto, high priest of the U'ndigurians." 

 

Allura stepped forward then, visor still in place as none of the paladins had been able to remove their helmets before greeting the aliens before them, with a small smile on her lips as she reached up to remove her pink helmet and reveal herself. 

 

"It is our duty to protect those in need. To bring peace to these galaxies, Priest Lianto. I am Princess Allura of Altea, Blue Paladin of Voltron." The princess said, startling when Lianto had dropped to one knee and placed the back of her hand to their forehead. 

 

"A pleasure, may the Goddess bless you for your endeavours against Zarkon's reign." Lianto said before standing once more, looking to the rest of paladins who had still stood behind Allura.

 

Pidge stepped forward then, removing their own helmet and looking up to Lianto- like the size difference was hilarious. 

 

"I'm Pidge, Green Paladin of Voltron." They said, nearly jumping as Lianto repeated the same action he had done with Allura. "Um...what are you doing, exactly?" They questioned?

 

Lianto seemed to regard Pidge's question in confusion- at least that's what Lance thought, it's hard to tell since they didn't have eyebrows -before scratching the back of their head. 

 

"On U'ndiguru, it is customary for the priests to give an honorary blessed bow to foreign dignitaries." Lianto explained bluntly before turning to Lance.

 

Time to turn on the charm.

 

"Red Paladin of Voltron, and right hand to the Black Paladin, the names Lance." The Cuban boy smirked wide, winking his blue eyes as a bonus as he removed his helmet with a dramatic toss of his head. 

 

The innocent flirting seemed to work, despite Pidge and Hunk's fake gagging, as Lianto's pale skin seemed to turn a bright blue color and their lips parted. 

 

At least that is what Lance thought as Lianto began to step towards him……

 

…...only to bypass him completely with a huge gasp leaving their mouth.

 

"By the Goddess above!" That was when Lance turned around and understood why Lianto acted like that.

 

Keith had stepped out of the Black Lion and had removed his helmet.

 

Lance can understand why some species freak when they see Keith(one species called the Yalimas could sense his galran Quintessence) because he’d be pretty cool looking if he would get rid of that fucking mullet. And he’s the leader of Voltron now so it makes sense that they would be awed by him...but the U’ndigurian just stood there before Keith with a seemingly shocked look on their face. 

 

To the surprise of everyone there, Lianto then threw themselves into the ground before Keith with a sound akin to one of a chirping bluejay, their pale hands clutching Keith's and nearly making the Black Paladin topple over into the dirt.

 

"Um...are you okay?" Good job Keith, 10/10 super awkward. Of course the U'ndigurian wasn't okay! They looked like they were grovelling at the ground Keith had walked upon. Keith! Out of all people too! 

 

"Am I okay? Black Paladin of Voltron, the Goddess has blessed us this grand day! Your presence is the bright light to our planet's darkness!" Lianto cried out, standing up so rapidly that they had nearly lifted Keith into the air with the amount of force behind it. Although, now Lianto definitely had all their attention as well.

 

"Priest Lianto, if I may inquire? Why is our Black Paladin's presence a blessing? Surely all of Voltron is a monumental thing?" Lance could hear what Allura was doing- trying to shift the focus off of the hybrid paladin in an effort to make this exchange less awkward to their leader. Pretty smart actually.

 

Lianto turned to Allura with a gasp, as if shocked that she had even questioned that. 

 

"Princess Allura, while we are genuinely thankful for the Paladins of Voltron for coming to our aid, we cannot ignore the presence of your Black Paladin! The Goddess Demura has blessed us because she has sent the Black Paladin to us- a perfect specimen to crown as Princess!" Lianto cried, their voice cracking before they lifted Keith's hand up and stepped back slightly to show off the Black Paladin to the rest of the U'ndigurians. 

 

A cry of surprise rippled through the masses as they surged forward in a rush. They crowded around Keith like there was no such thing as the concept of personal space, tutting and touching his hair, his shoulders, and any piece of skin they have access to. And Keith looks ready to pass a kidney stone as he's swarmed, peach skin tone paling to paper white while his purple eyes widen comically. Some of the U'ndigurians run their fingers through his hair or caress his cheekbones with coos escaping their lips as if they're petting a dog.

 

Now even Allura looks somewhat horrified by the U’ndigurians’ words as the rest of the team's jaws clack shut so hard that the sound echoes around them. 

 

“What the fuck?!” Okay, and Lance is typically far better eloquently spoken but his brain filter has successfully thrown itself off the nearest bridge in less than 2.5 seconds. Allura can’t even bring herself to reprimand him for cursing, only stare at Keith’s shocked and gaping form as the U’ndigurians trill a happy song from their throats that's not unlike a group of cats crying.

 

“I’m sorry, but you're wrong! I'm not a queen sent by your...by your Goddess! I'm a Male for christ's sake!” Yeah Keith is definitely losing it if the way his tone rises slowly until his almost screaming is any indication, but the U’ndigurians, specifically Lianto, seem confused by his statement as they look between themselves- several even speaking in their native tongue in their confusion.

 

“What does male have to do with being a princess? We understand that many other species may have a concept of a binary system, but our laws do not adhere to that. Surely you can't be mad at us for simply speaking of our culture?” Lianto's tone changed once more, eyes narrowing down at Keith as the priest towers above the Black Paladin and damn- Keith is actually pretty fucking short now that Lance notices it. 

 

So yeah, the U’ndigurians stepped away from Keith as growling hisses escaped their voice, glaring at the Paladins with disdain in their ice blue eyes and taking on the appearance of murderous deities and every word of protest on the paladins died on their tongues. One, because Allura needed this alliance because the U’ndigurians were as old as the Altean race and remembered the old history and had metals beneath the surface of their planet that could repair the castle ship on any damages. And two, the paladins were tired and didn’t need another fight today. Like even Pidge- who usually looked ready to throw hands -sighed and let her arguments die like the galra sentries they took down earlier in the planet's atmosphere.

 

Allura glances to Keith then, pleading silently with her big multicolored eyes as the hybrid presses his lips into a thin line. A seemingly silent conversation seemed to pass between Keith and Allura before the black haired man sighed softly and glances to the U'ndigurians.

 

"You're right. You just helped us fight the galra, we shouldn't push our customs onto you." Keith states, face turning bright red as Lianto smiles widely and presses a kiss to his knuckles. 

 

"Thank you, Black Paladin. We appreciate your understanding. If you wouldn't mind, we would appreciate it if you and the rest of Voltron participated in our customs for the night as we celebrate with a party fit for the Goddess herself." Lianto says, clapping their hands with a large smile adorning their lips as a group of ten U'ndigurians step up with wide smiles. 

 

Speaking in their language of strange clicks and whistles- honestly it reminds Lance of visiting the Dolphin enclosure at SeaWorld one summer -the U'ndigurians turn to the Paladins as Lainto clears their throat.

 

"The handmaids will take you to your chambers for the night and get your attire ready while myself and other priests get your Black Paladin ready." Lianto explains as two other U'ndigurians walk up to Keith and link arms with him, clicking and chattering as the paladins are split apart with the respective handmaids. 

 

And let Lance tell you, the handmaids he has- two feminine looking U'ndigurians named Lyka and Lior -were so attentive with picking out an outfit for Lance and massaging the kinks from his body like spa professionals. 

 

When the paladins regroup(sans Keith) at the Temple of Demura, the whole "Party Fit For The Goddess" thing makes a lot more sense. 

 

“I am so grateful for your help today, paladins of Voltron. It’s been chaotic since our protective atmospheric layer was destroyed by this malicious Druids.” Lianato sighs wistfully, their pale hands holding a flute of some sort of champagne like liquid that bubbles and pops like the Rice Krispie cereal Lance used to eat at the Garrison every Saturday morning with Hunk. Although, it's a toxic green color that makes Lance set it back on the tray warily instead. 

 

Allura seems to understand, placing a comforting hand on Lianato’s shoulder and making a soothing hum as she takes a sip of her own drink with a small cringe, jjujimaru juice is the name if Lance remembers. 

 

“Of course your holiness, we are always ready to help those who have been under the tyrannical fists of Zarkon, it is our duty as Voltron after all...” Allura seems to wish to speak with Lianto more about joining the coalition but instead seemingly bites her tongue as a servant runs over with a large grin on their face and whispers into Lianato’s long rabbit like ear causing a bright smile to spread and giggle to trill- yeah trill like a happy cat -from their throat.

 

“Lovely, Limnari! I will be there in a tick, gather the masses and tell the band to start the ballad.” Lianato speaks, their wistful tone humming through the air peacefully as Lianto watches the servant rush off in another direction with their turquoise skirts flowing with every step. Turning to Allura, the priest spoke once more in their diplomatic tone although with a tone of regret. “I apologize, Princess Allura, but I must head to the center stage while my hands servants introduce your black paladin to the court. Excuse me.” They apologized quickly, kneeling and pressing Allura's hand to their forehead before Lianto stood with a small smile and turned to walk towards the raised dais in the middle of the temple. 

 

“Of course.” Allura replies with a tight lipped smile before she too seemed to drop the formal air and raised her flute of jjujimaru juice to her lips and took another sip, cringing again at the flavor and putting the glass down. Lance glanced to Allura- dressed in pink silks that made her look ethereal almost -with a reassuring pat on her shoulder before the Cuban sighs and begins to walk around the dancefloor. 

 

Lance, himself was dressed in fine, blue silk robes that Lyka had bestowed to him when Lior had finished placing a golden dust on his caramel skin. Lance could admire them too, the navy blue color that seemed to swirl with silver stars and a deep wine colored trim. The way the silk shirt shifted against his skin while the pants rubbed deliciously like the best bed spread in the world, it was comfortable to wear despite how sheer the fabrics actually were.

 

Pulling Lance out of his thoughts was the way the music fades out, the violet lights dimming while a spit light shone on Lianto and some unnamed priests who now stood on the golden dais.

 

"Loyal subjects of the Goddess Demura, today we celebrate a successful turning point in our lives. The Goddess has blessed this dangerous day with the presence of Voltron, who we owe our life to as they had fought selflessly for our safety.” The U'ndigurians cheer out, the ones closest to Lance bowing graciously and applauding his presence before Lianto speaks once more.

 

"The Goddess also blesses us today with the presence of Voltron's very own Black Paladin. As we have noticed his appearance closely relates to our Goddess, the Black Paladin has allowed us to dress him in the gowns of rebirth. Bow as I introduce the newly reformed Black Paladin as Royal Princess Keith." It sounds like a bad joke, right? Like something you’d find on some shit posting website like tumblr late at night when you’re too bored to do anything else but not tired enough to sleep, right? Well it was a joke in a way.

 

A joke on Lance’s entire view of Keith fucking Kogane.

 

Gone was the clunky red and white battle worn armor the Black Paladin usually wore, along with the skin tight black under-suit that left nothing to the imagination, instead replaced with a beautiful ombre of red silks that wrapped tightly around Keith’s form- nearly showing off everything about Keith. The wine silk sashes spread from shoulder to shoulder, draping across his front like an ‘X’ and revealing the pale skin of his jutting collarbone, the shy pink of his nipples that just barely peek out from beneath the edges of the red fabric, and where his trim waist melts into the wide spread of his hips that Lance never noticed about Keith before. From the prominent v of his abdomen, before it could show anything about Keith's genitals, a large magenta skirt flowed down his legs and trailed across the floor- melting from a bright red shade to a more faded purple hue with golden trims running across the edges. Miles of pale legs dusted gold were exposed by a slit on the side that parted with every step like the Red Sea itself. Golden gems and jewelry alike hung to every inch of his body while that god awful mullet had been brushed and curled so it fell just above his shoulders in a braided plait and caressed Keith’s face with few inky black strands that had escaped the ribbon. 

 

And his face. God Keith's face. The high apples of his cheekbones were red with a blush(whether it was natural or from some sort of makeup, Lance couldn’t tell), violet eyes that hold the galaxy are downcast as black eyeliner curled out from the edges like the end of a swallowtail butterfly’s wing. His plump and pouty lips were painted a subtle red and drawn between his sharp white teeth in a show of nerves as Keith kept his hands clasped in front of his body, almost like Allura does at times- making him the picture of poise and royalty like the aliens here call him.

 

God how Lance hated it.

 

It was an absolute joke on Lance’s body and self control to stare at Keith like this. Yeah, he found Keith somewhat attractive before and they grew close enough that Lance wouldn't hesitate to call himself friends with the leader of Voltron. But this image of Keith? Princess Keith? It brought on this long buried desire of having that pretty dress ruined, to have those pale legs covered in red bitemarks and pure bruises, to have Keith’s raven hair messed up between his own fingers and have that beautiful body swallow him up while those red lips scream his name. 

 

It didn’t help that the U’ndigurians were absolutely taken with the way Keith looked as well. Their long pale fingers wrapping around Keith's wrist as they kneeled and bowed to him, making the Black Paladin's blush darken, before they would seemingly talk to him. 

 

Too far away, Lance was, to actually hear what they talked about, Lance could only watch with his eyes narrowing as one U'ndigurian placed their hand on the bare skin of Keith's waist and pulled him from the golden dais to dance. Lance grunted as he watched, reaching over to grasp a drink of jjujimaru juice as a floating tray moved past him, his eyes narrowing as another U'ndigurian stepped forward and exchanged dancing partners with the other. 

 

That was how the rest of the night seemed to go. Different U'ndigurians exchanging their partners to gain a chance to dance with Keith while Lance watched from his corner. It wasn’t until the break between the band's ballads that Lance had managed to gain the courage to push through the crowd towards Keith. 

 

When the raven haired man noticed Lance, he seemingly perked up slightly with a small smile as the U'ndigurian holding his waist looked up. 

 

"I'm sorry, but would you mind sparing the Black Paladin? Princess Allura needs to talk to him." Lance stated, clenching and clenching his fist with a smile as the U'ndigurian nodded and released Keith. Swiftly, the Red Paladin wraps his own hand around Keith's pale wrist and begins to usher their way away from prying eyes. 

 

"Uhhh, Lance? I thought I saw Allura that way?" Keith says from behind him, yelping when Lance simply tugs on his arm and pull him closer as they escape the chaos of the temple's main room. It isn't until the duo find themselves in a secluded room- probably a glorified storage room if Lance is being honest -that he slams the smaller man against the wall, earning a 'oof' of air. 

 

"What the hell Lance?! What the fuck are you doing?!" Keith levels him with a glare, revealing the smokey color of eyeshadow, as he whisper yells up at the other. 

 

That's when Lance fucking snaps. 

 

He merely surges forward after wrapping strands of dark hair around his fingers, pressing his lips against Keith's and feeling the other stiffen in shock. The way Keith becomes almost board like douses Lance in a fear that feels like cold water, but before the brunet can pull back, Keith practically throws his pale arms around Lance's neck and clashes their lips together again.

 

The force knocks them against the wall, Keith gasps when the cold stone of the wall presses against his exposed back and instinctively arches his back which presses his chest against Lance's. In turn, it draws Lance's attention to the way those parked nipples tease from the fabric of the dress. He doesn't pause, growling as his tongue forces its way into Keith's wet cavern while he detangles one hand from the braid- musing the inky locks in the process -and trailing his hand down until his fingers curled around the nipple and pinched. 

 

Keith fucking keens at that, not able to do anything besides close his eyes tightly and pant against Lance's lips as the Cuban's tongue curls around his own. A smirk twists the corner of Lance's as he pulls back to watch Keith as the smaller man trembles in his arms, red enough to rival his dress as Lance leans down to pull the pink bud between his lips.

 

"L-Lance! Fu-fuck!" Keith cries out, hands moving to chocolate brown tresses and clenching while Lance swirls his tongue around the hardening bud, pulling back briefly to flick the sensitive skin with a smirk as he opens his mouth.

 

Late, Lance will blame the strange alcohol for what decides to pour from his lips.

 

"Yeah? You like me playing with your tits, princess?" He can practically hear the record scratch as Keith stiffens beneath his hands and tongue, his own blue eyes widening briefly as he wonders how fast can he run to the nearest window and throw himself out. Lance gets ready to pull back- apologize or run, he's not sure -when the hands in his hair tighten and make him look up in shock. 

 

Keith's blushing. That's the first clue to Lance that Keith likes this.

 

"...s-say it again, p-please." The flush on Keith's face darkens as he stutters the words out, only for Lance to groan against the skin of his chest and begin nipping the skin

 

"You like that, baby? Like me calling you princess? Like me playing with your tits?" Lance growls, pulling back to look into Keith's dewy eyes as his hands squeeze the hybrid's pecs. The boy whines and nods his head quickly before Lance crowds him further against the wall.

 

"Want me to suck your tits, baby? Get them all pink and sensitive before I go down and eat out your filthy cunt? God, you're such a slut for getting off on this. Who knew that Keith Kogane wanted to just be such a pretty princess?" Lance smirks as Keith tightens his grip on his hair before he presses their hips together and groans in relief at the way the pressure sends a shock of pleasure to his cock. He's not the only one who thinks so, as both the words and the grinding has Keith meaning wetly into the hot air of the closet.

 

Hands sliding down to grab the skirts of the dress, Lance groans as he pushes apart the slit to grab at the obvious erection inside Keith's dress- nearly creaming himself as he feels something like lace brush his fingers. 

 

Oh yeah. They were gonna have a talk about this later. 

 

Instead, Lance focused his gaze down as he stares at the hot flesh of Keith's dick in his hand, cupping the flushed skin and panting as Keith trembles. 

 

"You're so wet, princess. Do you like this? Fuck, I couldn't been having so much fun with you if I knew. I could've had you choking on my cock like a good girl everytime you mouthed off." Lance groans at the image of those pink lips stretched wide, watching as Keith begins clawing at his shoulders as he curls his fingers around the heavy weight of his cock. 

 

Quickly, Lance pushes his pants down enough to remove his own dick, staring at the way his flushed tan length contrasted against Keith's before he squeezed them together with a groan, closing his eyes at the white hot heat pressed against his own. 

 

Keith absolutely melts at that, fingers tightening as Lance begins to slide his hand despite it being too dry- yet it feels good as the Red Paladin digs his thumb into their slits, panting as they both weep precome to slick the way.

 

"G-good! W...ah! Wanna...fuck….be ah! Good girl!" Keith cries out, throwing his head back as his body trembles, Lance's pace quickening with a flick of his wrist as he begins to rut against his own fist. Lance watches in awe as Keith practically oozes precome at the words, staring into those wet purple eyes as he ruts harder against the other with every slide of his hand.

 

"Fuck yeah...ngh, s-such a good girl, p-princess." Lance groans, removing his hand to slam them against the wall beside Keith's head, growling as he practically humps the smaller man with every jolt of his hips, watching precome stain those pretty red robes while Keith begins whining these filthy sounds. His hands dig crescents into Lance's shoulder as the tan male growls, thrusts getting faster as they both race to completion, one of Keith's legs raising to wrap around Lance's waist in an attempt to get closer. Lance's hand flies down to grip the meat of his thigh then, rutting faster while the slick sounds echo around them along with the heavy pants of air and the rustling of fabric. 

 

"Be a...mierda….be good, p-nghhh! Princess! Cum f...for me! Fuck! Fucking cum and I-I'll d-shit! Destroy y..your cunt!" Lance bangs his fist against the wall as he presses further into Keith's space with a growl. Keith nearly screams when Lance slips his hand from his thigh to his perky ass, thick fingers pressing insistently against the tight pink furl of his hole. 

 

They cum like that, Keith's voice cracking while his eyes glaze over as Lance ruts against him almost violently, cum splattering against their silk robes while Lance brings his hand to bring himself to completion- his own seed pulsing out heavily and into a thick stream against Keith's softening cock. 

 

Panting in the dark, Lance grips tighter onto Keith's thigh as they try to catch their breath, blue eyes staring at the ravenette's flushed face.

 

"I….I don't think..we can go back out." Keith pants out, his voice hoarse as his legs wobble against Lance's body. It brings him back to their situation and Lance agrees, they can't go back out. Keith's makeup is ruined and his hair is a mess- not to mention that their clothes are actually stained with their fucking jizz. If that wasn't a big giveaway, then the purpling marks on Keith's neck definitely would be. 

 

"Yeah...The room the U'ndigurians gave me is close by...if you want to go there?" Why is he so hesitant? They literally were just humping each other like God damn rabbits for fucks sake! Then Keith smiles- that shiny white smile that sends Lance's heart stuttering.

 

"Pretty sure someone mentioned ruining me? So yeah." Keith whispers, kissing Lance on the lips- quick and chaste. The words make Lance's lips curl wolfishly as he looks down at Keith.

 

"I didn't mention that. I promised that I would ruin my baby girl's sloppy cunt." Oh- those words are so worth it to see Keith's eyes widen and his pale face flushing once more. 

 

This is gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me and feel free to yell at me on tumblr at That-Trans-Matt for more bottom Keith shiz!


End file.
